


Kick Ass Princess

by kellie_mulderA03



Series: Sonder: Everyone Has a Story [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Star Wars - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Star Wars Love, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellie_mulderA03/pseuds/kellie_mulderA03
Summary: When visiting Donald Blake, Sigyn meets a kick ass princess that no other princess can hold up too.  And she wants everyone to know this.





	1. Introduction

**Chapter One: Introduction**

 

* * *

 

 

Sigyn skipped down the street of Broxton with her kitten slash shieldmaiden Lagertha on her heels, her fluffy tail high in the air. They are a sight to see with Sigyn dressed in a beautiful green and silver silk dress that is flowing in the light breeze, her shoulders bare with the exception of several strands of rainbow gems holding her dress together. Red woven cloth hangs loosely around her waist, low enough to trip her as she walks barefooted to the hotel near the edge of town.

A friendly cop waves at her from his car as she stops at the only street to have a stoplight, which she returns timidly but with a wide smile, brushing her unruly blonde curls away from her face. She huffs, blowing a strand out of her face before stopping to pick up Lagertha meowing at her feet. She cuddles the gray kitten to her face, humming happily as the light turns red and the walk signal switches to allow her to cross the street.

There are several people at Bill’s Diner, like always because it happens to be the only diner in town, who watch as Sigyn skips and hops across the street. It is always a sight to see anyone come down from Asgard because of how large the men are and the medieval weapons they carry. The women are beautiful, even the ones who claim to be just mere housewives, though they have agreed amongst themselves that Kelda, Little Bill’s girlfriend, is the most beautiful they have seen so far. The folks of Asgard tend to keep to themselves as they come to walk around the small town they call their neighbors and the citizens of Broxton are just as curious, welcoming the Asgardians to their town and businesses.

It makes for some good stories that they share with others at the diner, making special trips daily to share their experiences. Up in Asgard, it is not much different as they share what they have done down in Broxton while feasting. Thor sees this as a good sign that his people are coming to terms about settling on Midgard after their rebirth.

So he left Asgard with Balder leading in his stead while Loki, his brother reborn as his sister, stayed as she had no interest in Midgard at this moment.

Which is why Sigyn made the trip down to Broxton, walking to the front office of the motel she had been traveling to. She sees the bell sitting the counter and presses it.

**_Ding!_ **

**_Ding!_ **  
**_Ding!_ **

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” A short older woman with peppered grey and red hair and thick glasses comes racing from the back room, her flower dress covered with water. She stops and smiles to see the young girl gently scolding her kitten as it struggled to bat its paws at the bell.

“Oh! It’s all right dearie.” she said with cheer, coming to the front desk, cooing at the kitten as Sigyn finally releases her. She immediately races back to the bell and bats at it.

**_Ding, Ding Ding!!!_ **

“My apologies Miss Sooner.” Sigyn said with a sigh. “Lagertha has become quite energetic now that we have come. I was hoping to have tired her out on the walk. Alas, I should have known better. My mother’s cats are indeed strong and full of life. Lagertha was born from the litter of the head lead cat of my mother’s chariot team.”

“My! I didn’t know cats could pull chariots.” Beth Sooner said with a smile.

“Yes. My mother’s cats are quite big.” Sigyn nodded, swooping up Lagertha once again. “I have to see Donald Blake. Is he here?”

“Yes, I believe I saw him come in an hour ago. I’ll ring him right now.” Beth said, reaching for the motel phone she used to call her guests. It rang twice before he answered. “Hello Donald! You have a lovely young guest here to see you.”

Sigyn cuddled Lagertha, tuning out the conversation only to be pulled back in when Beth stumbled over her name. “Sigyn---um, Thor’s daughter?”

“Just of Asgard, Miss Sooner.” Sigyn spoke up. “I have no relation to Thor Odinson. Other than having being married to his brother and now his ward since I was reborn as a child instead of a full woman. My mother’s name was stricken from mine when she gave me up. Lady Loki thought it fit as she was very angry with her.”

“What about your father?”

Sigyn shrugs. “I do not know. I have not heard from him this time around.”

“Oh, yes, well---hmm?” Beth turned her attention back to the phone where Donald said that he was coming right over. She passed the message to Sigyn.

Not even a minute later, Donald limped into the office, a smile on his face as he saw Sigyn waiting for him.

“Hello Princess Sigyn.” he said, reaching for her hand, kissing the back of it which made Sigyn break out into giggles.

“I am no princess, Donald Blake.” Sigyn said, turning her hand around so that they were holding hands.

“I beg your pardon, my lady.” Donald said, opening the door for Sigyn. “Thor thinks of you as a Princess of Asgard. He had decreed it so and no one on Asgard has objected.” He waves at Beth Sooner. “Thank you Beth. I owe you breakfast at Bill’s Diner.”

“Farewell Miss Sooner.” Sigyn said her goodbyes as she walks with Donald to his room.

It was a curious thing to see the new doctor in town with Sigyn at his side, talking with him as if he were an old friend, the folks at Bill’s Diner thought as they watched them disappear into his room. They turned away from the window and chatted with each other as they made plans to be at the diner in the morning for when Beth Sooner came for breakfast. She was no gossip, bless her soul, but she was fond of the doctor. She would speak in his defense as they asked their questions.

“Sorry, my room is sort of a mess right now.” Donald said as they entered the room he was renting at the motel, the sound of the television filling the room. He shut the door before he picked up a coat he had thrown over a chair and hung it up while Sigyn went to the small couch and sat with Lagertha purring in her arms. “I have just got back---from somewhere.”

Not surprising a visage of Thor stood in front of his, his thick arms crossed before he spoke, his voice heavy against Donald’s brain. After all, it wasn’t easy being the host body meant to hold back a Thunder God.

**_In New York City battling Mole Man and his army of blood lusting beasts with the Fantastic Four._ **

_She doesn’t need to know that. She’s still learning to heal from her time there. Bor’s death was very traumatic for her. He hurt her._

**_I was assured that she is healing in leaps and bound. Telling her about New York City should not trouble her dreams any longer._ **

_And who told you that?_

**_Loki._ **

_You put a lot of faith in Loki._

**_I trust Loki would not put Sigyn in harm’s way. He did not before and he would not now that Sigyn is a child. He had made an oath to me._ **

_Loki is still Loki._

**_I know this. But as I have argued new change for all of Asgard, I must accept that Loki has have changed for the better. Until he wronged me, I will protect him as I would the rest of my people._ **

_Believe me, I want---_

**_Why is it so quiet?_ **

_What?_

Donald looked over at Sigyn sitting on the couch, Lagertha sleeping on her lap as Sigyn absentmindedly ran her fingers over her fur. Her eyes were glued on the television, watching the images with rapt attention. Donald frowned slightly, looking at the screen before nodding in understanding.

When he got back to the motel, he quickly switched the television on and changed the channel over to the movie marathon that was playing all day. Sigyn just happened to catch the current film at the best scenes.

**_Is she bewitched?_ **

_No. Well yes, but it’s nothing ill willed!_

Thor grumbled in discontent at Donald’s nonsense explanation.

“Who is she?”

Donald rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to the couch and sat down as the commericals started playing. Sigyn turned wide eyes to Donald and he had to bite back a wide smile at the adoration in her eyes. Even Thor was taken back.

“That is Princess Leia.” he said.

“She’s a princess?!”

“Yep. She’s fighting against the Empire ruling the galaxy.”

“She’s fighting an entire kingdom? Alone?”  
“An evil kingdom. And not alone. She had friends.”

“Like that short kid, that rugged man and the Chewie?”

“Yeah. Well not right now but...soon.”

“How soon?”

“Like right now.” Donald directed her attention back to the movie as it started up again.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki didn’t see Sigyn until later that night, past the time when Sigyn was usually in bed. She had missed the feast and the storytelling, her favorite past time even though being around people still made her uneasy. It was Thor who brought her back, carrying a sleepy Sigyn in his arms and Lagertha in his pouch. He handed the pouch to Loki, who opened it up. Lagertha jumped out and quickly ran out of the room.

“Sorry. She doesn’t like flying or being cooped up.” Sigyn said softly, her tired voice barely reaching Loki’s ears. Loki sighed, directing Thor to follow her out of the great hall to the more quiet and dark halls of Asgard.

“Where were you? You missed the feast and Fandral had quite a story involving dancing girls with pom poms from a city called Dallas. He ended up tied to a pole with vulgar words painted across his forehead with permanent marker.” Loki said as they walk.

“I met a princess today.”

That made Loki pause. “Really? I did not realize Thor was reaching out to Midgard’s royal families without notifying the rest of us...” Loki said, shooting Thor a poisoned look which he quickly denied.

“She’s not from here.”

“Oh?”

“She’s from a galaxy, far, far away…”

“So she’s an alien princess?”

Sigyn fell into a doze, completely missing Loki’s question. Loki bit her lip in frustration, glaring at Thor who grinned with knowledge but refused to share. This, was something that Sigyn would share not him. They walked quietly until they reached Sigyn’s room. Thor reluctantly woke Sigyn up so they could get her ready for bed. After she was dressed and tucked in, Loki tried once more to get more answers from Sigyn about this princess she met.

“So, what was this princess’ name?”

Sigyn snuggled under the covers. “Kick ass…”

Thor led a fuming Loki out of the room as Sigyn fell into a dream filled with space princesses taking on the galaxy with a fierce demeanor, hope and friends.


	2. Chapter 2: The Feels

Chapter Two: The Feels

Sigyn walked down the stairs of her tower happily with Lagertha in hot pursuit, her new collar jingling as she runs down the steps. Excitement is running through her veins as today after a week of waiting patiently, Little Bill is coming with mail from the town. Packages were coming for her, a lot of them that she had pleaded and begged Thor to get after her visit with Donald.

Donald was such a wonderful help as he taught her now to use the computer, then the internet and this site called Amazon. It was so very different from the warrior women from Greek and she was unsure of whether she should involve herself with them. But Donald was quick to reassure her and then opened the site for her and asked what she was looking for as he took a sip of his drink.

She gave her reply and then gave him a purse full of gems and gold that she had Thor give her for this venture. He had choked on his drink as she asked if it was enough to order from the Amazon women.

When he regained his breathing, Donald said that they had to make a trip to a pawn shop then the bank. The ghostly visage of Thor remained close by, his keen eyes watching over Sigyn as she followed Donald to first the pawn shop to sell a gem and two. The man behind the counter sweated bullets as he looked over the gems and gave them two large bundles of green paper that Donald assured Thor and Sigyn that yes, this was their currency and yes, the man was being quite fair with them.

The ladies at the bank were quite nice as they opened up an account in Sigyn’s name with Thor as her legal guardian. Though they were insistent that he be there to sign the paperwork, Donald had told them that Thor was out of town at the moment on a very important mission and if they wanted a legal guardian for Sigyn right now, then Loki was the next one to call.

30 minutes later, she walked out with a bank card that she could use for shopping.

Now, a week later, her packages are coming. Reaching the feasting hall, she slipped by most of the warriors, crawled under the tables to avoid the Warriors Three breaking their fast and looking for her, before finally crawling up into Thor's lap.

Loki tsked, drinking from her glass of juice as she scowled at the utter cuteness of Thor and Sigyn talking quietly. Sigyn started opening up to others, speaking more words rather than trying to communicate silently like before her visit with Thor’s mortal alter ego that she had spent weeks bribing, coaxing, training and out right coercing to speak to Thor with her voice and not with hand signals. 

That mortal had done more for Sigyn in the last three weeks than she had done for the last three months! She wasn't happy to be seething with jealousy and that bitterness against him gnawed at her like a dog would a cast off bone.

She chose to ignore that growing heat for now and focused on Sigyn, muttering a quick spell that allowed her to see the flow of magic in her body, the one that would one day kill her. Before it was a raging river, crashing against the canals of Sigyn’s body but now though the flow was still as fast and raging, it was no longer fighting to be free of its prison. It flowed more smoothly which was curious.

Loki sighed, setting down her cup and calling the attention of her siblings. Perhaps she had better spend more time with Sigyn to get a better feel in how she handled that flow of magic. She wanted to know more about that magic before Doom got his hands on her. Doom was more heavy handed in magic, as most mortals were, but he had skill that she was sure would aid her. A smile curled on her lips that was quickly lost in a gasp as Sigyn had popped up right in front of her.

“What are you thinking about?” Sigyn asked, her nose almost touching hers and her bright blue eyes searching Loki’s own green eyes. A blush colored her cheeks when Sigyn leaned closer, her sweet breath brushing across her lips before she was swept up in Thor’s arms.

“Thor!” Sigyn squealed in delight, grabbing the wings of his helm to steady herself as Loki breathed a sigh of relief, her cheeks still pink from the close contact. “I was speaking to Loki.”

“Loki does not like her personal space invaded by anyone.” Thor said, holding Sigyn above his head. He twirled her around like a bird.

“But I am not just anyone.” Sigyn said, holding her arms wide as Thor dipped her. He paused and looked up at her as she looked back as him upside down. Her hair created a curtain of golden curls. “Loki loves me. She would not hurt me anymore than she has done before.”

Loki stood up suddenly, startling the siblings. “I tire of this.” she announced, stepping around them.

“Loki, wait!” Sigyn reached out, grabbing a hold of Loki’s fur wrap, part of it falling off of Loki’s shoulder. “Sorry, Can’t you stay longer? Little Bill is coming today and--”

“I care not for Kelda’s human pet.” Loki said, pulling Sigyn’s fingers from her wrap, giving them a gentle squeeze as she let them fall before fixing her wrap. “He is not of interest to me and should not be to you.”

“We are in the mortal realm. We are surrounded by mortals and we are to live among them.” Sigyn replied, pulling back to rest on Thor’s shoulder. She didn’t see Thor’s look of concern as he watched this disagreement between sisters. He wanted to speak up but Loki always had a way of pushing all the blame on him and holding it against him for a very long time. “Thor said that we must learn to live and accept them in our lives as he has done.”

Loki whirled on them, anger in her eyes and shooting Thor a heated glare that promised vengeance on him before softening just a bit as they landed on Sigyn. Sigyn didn’t flinch, not much made her flinch anymore since Bor’s attack. “I refuse to lower myself in living among mortals who live and die in an eyeblink. There is no point to their lives and you should know better. You never lived among them in your past life, why should you now?”

“Because I lived with regret in my last life. I stayed where I was told, did was I was told and raised no hand against you. And you killed nine worlds and me as well.” Sigyn said quietly but firm. Her eyes water and she quickly wiped the tears away to keep them from falling. She refused to let those tears fall in front of Loki and Thor. “Can you put me down?”

Thor did as she asked, his hand on her shoulder. “I refuse to live my life in regret. If you want me to live like I did, I refuse. I am not going to hide in silent acceptance. I--” She faltered, looking to the ground, the memories of her former life flashing before her, one memory lingering of her waiting at the castle as the sun set with no word or sight of Loki. He hadn’t been home in years and she still waited from him. It had taken a visit from Thor who had come to see if she were still alive and he was afeared that she was dead as Loki made no mention of her when he had come to Asgard to stay. He had come to give her last rites and burn her body on a pyre so he was very relieved to see her welcome him to their home.

The tears that day made her change the way she lived her life. She moved back to Asgard and lived in the provided wing and didn’t seek out Loki, believing that he would come to her seeking forgiveness for abandoning her. It was long time waiting.

“I--I am not a princess who will wait to be rescued. I will not. I--” Sigyn looked up, her eyes gleaming with something other than tears. Loki felt her rage slipping away. “I am Sigyn of Asgard and I will make my own path for the good of the realm and for myself.”

With that, she twirled around and stomped out of the feasting hall, ignoring the call of Thor and the Warriors Three as they scrambled to catch up with her. She waited until she was out of the sight of the hall before she started running through the corridors. She was fast so it wasn’t long before she reached the stairs to her tower. She made to run up them, had made a few steps up before she stopped.

She was running away again.

And she had made a vow to stop running and hiding.

WIth a firm nod to herself, she turned and sat on the stairs, waiting for the Warriors Three to catch up with her. They had promised to help her carry the packages she had ordered. They reached the stairs, surprised to see her and Volstagg give a mighty sigh of relief. He hated climbing up to the tower. They laughed and though she could see them wanting to ask if she was okay after that fight with Loki, they did not and she was relieved.

They walked to meet Little Bill and for the rest of the day, they enjoyed themselves as Sigyn introduced them to the princess who gave her strength to stand and fight for herself.

Princess Leia had witnessed her whole world destroyed in front her, had protected the rebellion fighting against the empire that choked the galaxy and fought among them and wasn’t afraid to stand for what was right. Yet she didn’t turn cold or seek vengeance for the wrong done against her. She remained focused and loyal and kind and eventually found love. She had changed a man for the better and gave strength to a boy who was lost.

Sigyn wanted to be more like her and if that meant that she had to stand against Loki, who she had never stood up against, then she would.

But later that night, as Loki went to his room, he stopped at the entry when he saw a plushie Princess Leia doll lying across his pillows. A note hung around its neck.

“My present to you. May happiness, cunning and bravery come to you in all seasons of this year and all hereafter.”

Loki grabbed the doll, ready to throw it but stopped and held it close to his chest. A sad smile crossed his lips. Leave it to Sigyn to remember his day of birth long after it had gone. They had been reborn after the day of his birth so Loki saw no reason to celebrate it. But Sigyn always remember and always got him a token in celebration of his life. Most were worthless to him and he had tossed them but as time went by he kept more of them and hid them away even the ones that were useful in potions as she had started to learn his habits and likes.

He sat on his bed, a heavy burden resting on this body's thin shoulders. He had finalized the plans with Doom and tomorrow he was going to turn Asgard against Thor. Not long after, Sigyn would be in his hands and the power running through her would be split between him and Doom.

But the cost to grab a hold on that power…

It would…

It is....

Loki turned, falling back on bed with an arm across his face, denying the wet trails that slid down his cheeks.

“Sigyn, you're wrong about me. I will hurt you, like I've always done. I've never change and I never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth be with you! In celebration of May 4th, the Star Wars Holiday, I decided to write a cute fan love story about my first and favorite fandom ever. And about the best princess ever in all of exist. (fight me)  
> Also I wanted to add an entry into the Sonder: Everyone has a Story while you're waiting for the next chapter in Obscure Sorrows. (coming soon)  
> Plus I thought it would be cute for Sigyn to have a hero to love and look up to while earning the ire of Loki and Thor who fight for her adoration. This is only the first chapter so look forward to new chapters soon!


End file.
